Needing Action
by TrekDr
Summary: In the alpha quadrant post endgame. The captain is bored with debrief and says she is needing some action. Her devoted first officer devises an 'away mission' just for her. One shot J/C fluff. Is it T or m? Anyway not my characters, not for profit, just for fun ( and distraction from what I should be writing) set towards end of first month home, I guess.


He watches a clutch of crew members as they nervously come in. She seats them on the couch and goes to get them drinks from the replicator. He is still as he reviews the PADD in his hand, a sign off for their debrief.

they are silent. Seven years of working together, seeing her side by side with them wearing just tank and pants frantically making engineering repairs, laughing when it unexpectedly goes right, cursing predominantly in Klingon - the lingua Franca for voyager's cursing engineers- when it failed, has not removed their awe of this woman. Even when she let them see the working woman she was being superhuman, and not one voyager forgets the captain on the bridge pose. Even if they didn't see it directly, the bridge juniors would pass down the awed tales of facing off hostile delta quadrant bullies. Her catch phrases and actions were mimicked in the truest form of flattery.

now they are here with her as their captain, not as a red headed engineering dervish, and they are humbled and awed by her personal care. By our personal care, he carefully amends, as they have noticed him.

the captain comes back with drinks of coffee and tea and a plate of her mothers chocolate caramel brownies, placing them at ease. She skips through their debrief, thanks them again for seven years of dedicated service. That crewmen and ensigns are likely to see junior lieutenant at their next postings if they keep their noses clean.

I bring the PADD over to Kathryn and smile at these four: two engineers, one science, one security. Three females, one male, two unaffiliated couples, firm friends, one ex maquis. all keen, all enthusiastic, none with ties they particularly want or need to maintain here in the alpha quadrant. They were happy on voyager and it was their home, more than anything is here.

they listen closely to the captain. She has a few choices she can see them working in next, they catch each other' a eyes, part nervousness but mostly excitement. They confirm they are keen to stay together, off earth on a ship of exploration and grin as they hope for excitement. Voyager has spoiled them and they can't go back to dull and ordinary. The captain talk around her preferred choice, placing the downsides first - 5 years in beta quadrant, at times little contact home, Unknown dangers. She is right, they are sitting up, eyes shining. 'A whale!' One of them murmurs. The captain admits to being jealous of this mission, deep into the beta quadrant with a dashing captain - I growl at this to general laughter- certainly going boldly.

They don't, can't resist. They are the latest crewmen to join Captain Gardner's USS Mariner. It leaves after our homecoming ball, a bit more than a month away. The captain advises them it will have both anti Borg defences, but also Borg finding astrometrics upgrades. She advises the engineers to get in touch with Gilmore and Torres to get specs for Mariner and tweaks to impress the Trill chief engineer. For the science officer, she suggests they review unimatrix zero data and free Borg communications. Somewhere out there is Axum. She says although their loyalty and love will transfer to their new captain - I see they aren't convinced yet- she wants them to know she will always be their for help and advice, and any useful gossip!

Before they leave, clutching their new commissions to read before signing, she gets them to sign the backs of the relevant holoimages of our voyager triumphant walk. Every crewman through has so far. They may give their loyalty to a new captain, but they are not going to give her up. Whatever they find out there will trickle back to her. Not only that, but I know Captain Jack is also going to be telling her. I saw that gentle flirtation, the acknowledgement that there is chemistry there, even if unexplored. I feel that frisson of jealousy and desire.

Kathryn returns from the door, a small pout. She is bored. She needs some action. She doesn't like not having anything to do. I see her eyeing up the replicator. 'No way, Kathryn. Leave it alone!' Then I try my best sultry look an raise an eyebrow. I suggest I have an away mission to complete right now. She tries a half hearted complaint that this isn't about sex, but I am already on my mission and explain that I am a perfidious alien and have just captured the beautiful temptress of a captain of USS voyager. I carry her into the bedroom and pin her against the wall.

As is only fair, whilst pushing myself against her and kissing down from her ear to her neck and listening to those incendiary breathy moans, I give her the choice of diplomacy; search and mine; fight. She grins at me as my jacket,shirt and tank come off, leaving her hands free to roam. Hers soon follow and my hands trace the shape of her breasts through the bra before releasing them from captivity. As I laugh that I have released two of my subjects from captivity, she palms my erection through the clothing, making it taut enough to hinder my thinking. She says she is going to steal my weapon for her own purposes, whilst I groan.

she opts for diplomacy, reminding me this pretty much always involved weapons fire too, stroking me for good measure. 'You had better go to red alert then Kathryn, and prepare to be boarded' we both half laugh at the terrible pun and corny imagery, but in truth we are both in earnest now. I guess we should start with a shuttle crash and twist her from the wall and throw her down onto the bed. When she eyes me, I grin and tell her 'shuttle down. Time to see if the natives are friendly.'

I strip her naked and kiss and lave paths around and across her body, I pay special attention to the hollows behind her clavicles before giving the silky white orbs of her breasts their due deference. She is humming and moaning, a parlay in progress, as I slowly move down her gently rounding belly, finally she is eating enough. I nuzzle through the copper curls and her legs obligingly open for me. I detour to the softness of her inner thigh, a favourite place of mine since the voyager party. Kathryn knows of my predilection to over indulge this area and tells me the key meeting is scheduled and I am running late. I lift my head up to laugh at her. She is joyously heated and wanting. Her face betrays the captains need to move things along and the woman's desire. I spent seven years waiting for her to look at me like this. I enjoy every opportunity given. 'Chakotay' she pleads as she pushes her hips up towards me.

'Kathryn! ' I mock ' we must give our mouths and our brains time to accomplish miracles before we resort to our' and I waggle my eyebrows 'weapons' . She collapses back sighing 'I never said that'. 'Hmmm,' I say around a mouthful of her 'you might have done, you always did a lot of talking and thinking!'. And didn't make enough use of my weapons, I think to myself.

'I said I wanted action' she rasps 'put that damned mouth of yours to good use'

I laugh and blow a breath over her beautiful lips. 'Mission accepted, target acquired, going in' and then I mock howl as she clips my head. 'Enough, enough of the holonovel starfleet talk!' . I capitulate, for now. Instead I concentrate on using my 'damned mouth' to its best advantage, making kathryn moan and sigh. After she stills again in my arms, I tease her that shouting my name over and over again is not acceptable diplomatic strategy. She concedes the victory decisively to me.

it is my turn to pout. 'But Kathryn, voyager never gave in so easily, and you haven't even let me use my weapons' and I kneel up and stroke the whole length of my 'weapon' . 'Honestly?' She quirks and rolls her eyes. I place what I hope is my hopeful minion expression on my face and Tuvok an eyebrow. She scrambles up and pushes me backwards, moving on top to ride me, a position we both adore. 'God dammit Chakotay, Lets place that torpedo in the hatch then' and before I can carry this train of conversation onwards, she slides down and sheaths me, grips me with her muscles and makes absolute certain all I am capable of murmuring or screaming, dependent on the moment, is 'sweet spirits' 'so fking tight' and 'Kathryn' . Spirits but she does this so slowly that I honestly think I might die before she lets me come. I could just flip us over and 'just do it' - definitely something she has said before, or even 'punch my way through' again hers, but her way is indescribably better. Gradually she releases some of her control and I am growling out my love and with a last gratuitous burst of humour shout 'weapons deployed' as I come.

some time later, when my breathing is mine again, I moan that torpedo seems a bit, well, small and insignificant. She shakes her head and makes the face I have always associated with any interface with captain proton - somewhat unnerving! - and mouths out 'men!' And then teases me about the 'weapons deployed' I tell her that I wanted to stay true to our scenario. She huffs a laugh, rolls onto my chest and starts kissing my jawline. 'So who won?'

I am not a fool, well not any more! 'oh you did my love. Completely and utterly. I am defeated! Take whatever you want' she laughs a fully belly laugh and kisses me soundly ' I just did, after all, I stole your weapon and used it to my advantage'


End file.
